David’s Girlfriend: A Very Special Summer
by Daniella Ivette
Summary: Alternative universe A girl arrives to the Swintons house, and befriends David. What can happen when Martin and David like the same girl? The sibling rivalry goes to a wider extent...
1. Martin's Jealousy

**_Author's Note:_**_ Well, well, well… here we go again… this is my 4th A.I. fic… _

_This is an alternative universe, this means that David didn't jump in the water at Cybertronics. He came back with his family, after his disappearance. In this story, David meets a very special person who becomes his friend… ain't gonna tell anything else, because I don't wanna give anything away!_

_As you already know, if you leave a review, you'll help me a lot!_

_David's Girlfriend: A Very Special Summer_

By **Danielle Swinton**

****

**_*Being a Mecha is not a limit to make friends…*_**

***Chapter 1: Martin's Jealousy***

"Mommy!!" David ran across the sitting room, looking for Monica, who was in the kitchen making lunch.

"Mommy, mommy"

"What's wrong, David?" she asked.

"Mommy, what's Martin doing with my toys?"

"Oh, God… here it goes again" Monica sighed and went to David's bedroom, where Martin was throwing everything on the floor "Martin, what in the bloody hell are you doing?" she asked.

"My…my football!" he yelled "My brand-new football! I'm sure David has taken it!" he complained, looking angrily at David.

"I did not, Martin" David said, hiding behind Monica.

"Martin, are you sure he took it?" she asked, maybe it was one of Martin's jealousy attacks.

"I can't find it!" he yelled again "And HE is the only one here" he added, looking at David again.

"Come on…" she said, and then she looked at Martin's bedroom "Isn't THAT your ball?" she asked, still looking at the door. As Monica said, Martin's ball was in his bedroom, not in David's.

"Oh, yes…" he said, and walked out of David's room, but Monica stopped him.

"I think someone here owes an apology…" she said.

Martin just groaned and ran to his room.

-------------------------------------------

Monica sighed, thinking about Martin's attitude. He was still jealous at David, even when 2 years had passed since he came back to the Swintons. But, somehow, she understood her older son. He felt replaced by David, and now that he was 13, he felt even worse, doing whatever he could to bother the poor David. But Monica decided to change that…

-------------------------------------------

That night, she talked to Martin.

"Martin, you're being so silly" she said "I love you and David the same, you're brothers"

"Technically, we're not" he said "And it's all his fault. If he hadn't come here, we'd be fine"

"How on Earth can you say that? You know that we won't give him back to that place"

"Well, you should" he mumbled, angrily.

"Stop saying those things! Now, my boy, you'll be nice to him, he's your brother, and I love you as much as I love him" she said, and got out of the room.

_"I'll do it… just because she told me"_ Martin thought.

-------------------------------------------

"David, I hope you're not upset with Martin" Monica told him. He gave her a sweet smile.

"No, Mommy"

"He's just jealous"

"Jealous? Why?" he asked innocently.

"He thinks that because I love you I don't love him anymore"

"But that's not true"

"Exactly, and I told him that" she said "Well, it's getting late and we have to sleep…"

"Read to me?" he asked her with a smile.

She agreed and began to read David's favorite tale, "Snow White". Martin was behind the door, looking silently at the scene.

*******************************************

**_Author's Note:_**_ Okay, this is my first chappy, I hope you'll like it! Tell me what do you think, and read the chapter 2!_


	2. Summer comes and who's this pretty girl?

**_Author's Note:_**_ Did you like chapter 1? I hope so. Here you have Chapter 2!_

***Chapter 2: Summer comes… and who's this pretty girl?***

The day after, the sun shined as it never did in Haddonfield. It was summer, and the bright sun lightened up the Swintons house. Monica was in Martin's room, helping David and Martin in their homework. Martin was doing some Geometry, and David… well, he was drawing Teddy's portrait.

"Mommy, look at this" David said, showing his picture.

"Mom, can you help me here?" Martin said, handling her his Geometry homework.

Monica was so busy that she said "I can't attend you two at the same time… David, it's a beautiful picture!" she said, looking at David's picture "Martin, let me look for your dad's Geometry book, maybe we'll find something" she added, standing up.

The doorbell rang, and Monica went to the door. She opened it and…

"Hi, Monica!" a woman said. 

"Janet! It's been a while!" Monica said.

"He's my husband, Philip and this pretty girl is my daughter, Mae… you must remember them"

"Of course! Come in" she said.

Janet Williams was Monica's best friend, who lived in New Orleans and had just come to Haddonfield to spend the summer. She was tall, had pale skin, blond hair and green eyes. She had just come with her husband Philip (who was 2 years older than her, had brown hair and blue eyes), and her daughter Mae, a 11-year-old girl with coffee-coloured long hair and emerald-green eyes, who was wearing a white shirt and a blue skirt, and her hair was loosen.

Monica, Janet, Philip and Mae sat down in the sofa, chatting.

"Mae, you've grown up a lot!" Monica said, touching Mae's soft long hair.

"Thanks, Mrs. Swinton" she smiled.

"Maybe you'll be bored with this grown-up chat, Mae" her mom said "Why don't you go and talk with Marty?"

"Yes, mommy" she said, and got out of the hall.

-------------------------------------------

"Look, Teddy" David said, showing his picture to Teddy. They were in David's room.

The bear frowned slightly and looked at David.

"This is me" it said.

"Yes, Teddy. What do you think?"

"I think it's good" the bear said "Why don't put more color there?" it suggested.

"Sure" David said, and began adding more color.

-------------------------------------------

Mae walked towards the hall and climbed the stairs. She found a bedroom, and she entered.

"Martin, are you in here?" she said, and she found a blond-haired boy with a bear "Who are you? Are you Marty's brother?" she asked. David stood up.

"Yes. I'm David" he said.

_"I didn't know that Marty had a younger brother…"_ she thought, and then she said "I'm Mae Williams. Nice to meet you, David"

"Nice to meet you too, Mae Williams"

"Don't call me that… just call me Mae" she said with a smile, taking out her hand.

"Okay, Mae" David said, taking Mae's hand.

-------------------------------------------

Martin was still studying in his room when he heard some giggles coming from David's bedroom. 

_"What the hell can it be…?"_ he thought, going to David's bedroom.

When he arrived there, he saw David with a very pretty girl. They were both laughing at Teddy's new portrait that David had drawn.

"What are you doing? Don't you see that I'm doing my…" he said, but he couldn't end his phrase because Mae looked at him with her green eyes. _"Who's this pretty girl?"_ he thought.

"Marty!" Mae said, hugging him, making him blush "Remember me, don't you?" she added, in a cheerful voice.

"Um…you…you look familiar" he said.

"I'm Mae, silly!" she laughed.

"Oh, yes! I remember you" he said "You've grown up a lot! You look more…I don't know…" he stopped because he couldn't find the words…

"Pretty?" David said with a smile.

"Yes, I was going to say that…" Martin said, and then he blushed and looked at David surprised.

"You guys are so cute" she laughed. She had the most contagious laughter. David laughed too, and Martin blushed, embarrassed.

"Well, Mae…" Martin said "I've some homework to do, so…later"

"Okay, I'll stay here with David" she said.

"Okay…" Martin added, and left the room.

David and Mae were playing with Teddy, and she looked straight at David's eyes twice. Martin watched everything from the door, with a serious look on his face… like he was…jealous? 

***********************************************

**_Author's Note:_**_ Uh-oh… what's going on here?? David now has a new friend, but Martin doesn't seem to like it… what will happen from now? Read chapter 3! And don't forget to leave a review!_


	3. David's Friend: Martin's Crush

**_Author's Note:_**_ Here you'll read Chapter 3! Have fun!_

***Chapter 3: David's Friend… Martin's crush***

2 weeks passed by, and Mae and David became very close friends. Mae really liked David, and since her mom visited Monica almost everyday, they could see each other very frequently. 

One day they were at the Williams' summer residence in the center of Haddonfield. They had a huge swimming pool, and while the grown-ups were chatting in the tables near the pool, Mae was swimming. David, Martin and Teddy were watching her.

"Mae's a great swimmer" Martin said "What do you think, David?"

"Yes, Martin. She's very good" he smiled.

Martin watched Mae as she swam. She was wearing a navy blue swimsuit, and was doing laps in the pool. _"She's really pretty"_, he thought. Even when she was 2 years younger than him (she was 11 years old and he was 13), he liked her an awful lot. But he couldn't tell her because they never had the chance to be alone, her family or David were always with her, especially David… and he didn't like that…at all.

_"But how can she like him? He's a mecha, he's not real"_ he thought, and then he felt a splash of water on his face.

"Hey, guys" Mae said from the pool "Wanna swim?"

"Sure! Come on, Teddy!" David said. 

"I can't swim" Teddy said.

"Um…well, you can watch us…is that okay, Teddy?" he suggested, and the bear nodded.

David jumped into the water, and was going to reach Mae, but Martin stopped him.

"One sec" Martin said "I go first" he added, going into the water.

"Okay" David said and he swam close to Mae. Teddy was watching everything from his seat.

-------------------------------------------

Martin, Mae and David were swimming together. Mae was talking to David more than to Martin, and he didn't like that. So he decided to dare David. so Mae would pay him more attention.

"Wanna make a competition?" he proposed _"If I win, she'll like me more" _he thought.

"It sounds good" Mae said.

"Just David and me" Martin said, looking at David _"Let's see if he chickens out…"_  he thought.

"Okay" David said.

"Ready…? GO!" Mae said, and they started swimming. 

David was a good swimmer, but Martin tackled him, David stumbled in the water and Martin won (**_A/N:_** _What a brat, isn't he?_). They got out of the water and Martin talked to Mae.

"Well, it seems like I won" he said with a cocky smile, but Mae looked at him seriously.

"Yeah, IT SEEMED" she said, and left him alone to reach David (**_A/N:_**_ Way to go, Mae!_). Martin stood there, frozen.

-------------------------------------------

"You're a great swimmer, David" she said, hugging David.

"But I lost" he said, sadly.

"It wasn't your fault" she comforted him "Martin did it, didn't he?"

"Yes"

"Don't worry, it's not a big deal" she said with a smile, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. David surprised a bit, and kissed her cheek too. She blushed and smiled (**_A/N:_**_ Aw…how sweet!_).

-------------------------------------------

Martin was still in the border of the pool, thinking about what happened. He had just dared David, he had won him… and the girl didn't talk to him but to David?! In his opinion, it was too weird.

_"What does she see in him? I know! I'll tell her the truth, and we'll see what she'll do…"_ he thought, with an evil smirk.

************************************************************

**_Author's Note:_**_ Okay… tell me what do you think… isn't Martin a bad boy (at least here)? And everything is because he's jealous of David, now that Mae likes him more… what will he tell her about David? Don't miss Chapter 4!_


	4. Martin’s revenge and Mae’s decision

**_Author's Note:_**_ This is chapter 4… I'm sorry, it's really short, but I hope you'll like it…_

***Chapter 4: Martin's revenge and Mae's decision***

Martin had decided to tell Mae about David's real identity. And he had his chance when Mae's mom went out shopping and David was helping mommy to make the dinner…

"Do you like him, Mae?" he asked her.

"Yes" she answered.

"But there's something about him…"

"What is it?" she asked.

"You're not going to believe this, but… he's not a real boy. He's a mecha" he said. _"There, I did it"_ he thought, waiting for her reaction.

"I already know that, your mom told me" she said nonchalantly. 

"And are you still his friend?" he asked, surprised.

"Of course! Why not?"

"Well…"

"Look, Marty" Mae said seriously "If David is a mecha, that's not a big deal. He's your brother and you're very mean to him"

"But…I…I did it because I like you" he stuttered.

"Well, I don't think so" she said, and left the room. (**_A/N:_** _You screwed it all, Marty!_)

"What did I do wrong?" Martin asked to himself.

-------------------------------------------

Mae went to David's room and gave him a hug. He looked up at her and saw her smile, causing him to smile too.

***************************************************

**_Author's Note:_**_ HeHeHe… Mae likes David and Martin is screwed… well, what can I say…? I told you, it was short. Check out Chapter 5, and remember to leave a review!_


	5. A Promise and a Farewell

**_Author's Note:_**_ Okay… this is Chapter 5… I don't know what else to say, so… let's go with the show!_

***Chapter 5: A Promise and a Farewell***

The summer passed by, and the fall came. The Williams had to go back to New Orleans.

"We'll miss you a lot" Monica said, hugging Janet and her daughter.

"We'll miss you too, Mon" (**_A/N:_**_ "Mon" is the diminutive for "Monica"… just in case_)

"We'll try to come back soon" Philip said.

"I hope so" Monica said.

"Mae, go and say goodbye to your friends" Janet said, and Mae reached David and Martin.

"Bye, guys" Mae said.

"Bye, Mae" Martin said. Mae looked at him.

"See ya, Martin" she said, and turned to David "I'll miss you a lot, David" she said, hugging him.

"I'll miss you too, Mae" he said.

"I'll write to you, okay?" she said.

"Fine" 

"I hope you'll write to me too" Mae said.

"I'll try" David said, and Mae gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then the Williams left.

-------------------------------------------

Martin thought about Mae. All the things he had done to get her attention, and she had just turned him down for… David??

"Well, dad told me that girls can be very complicated" he said "Maybe Mae was one of those" he added, but he knew he was wrong.

-------------------------------------------

Some days later, David was making coffee for Monica, when he heard a voice calling him. 

"David!" it was Monica, who had a paper on her hand.

"What is it, Mommy?" he asked.

"This came for you" she answered, giving him the paper.

David went to his room and read the paper. It was a letter.

_Dear David:_

_How's it going in Haddonfield? I hope you're fine. I'm at school now, and it's cool, but let me tell you, Math really sucks! Lol. Well, everything here's fine, my dad is working at the Cybertronics offices here in New Orleans, but maybe we'll move to New Jersey in the spring, so maybe I can go to your house! Isn't that great?_

_Look, Martin told me that you were a mecha, and I don't care because I like you for who you are, you know? I hope we can be friends. I promise I'll be there if you need me._

_Well, my science class is about to start, so I have to go._

_A big hug from_

**_Mae_**

**_P.S:_**_ Write back as soon as you get this! You promised! :)_

David finished reading the letter from Mae, and looked at the window. He remembered everything that happened when Mae went to his house… and he smiled. Yes, it had been a very special summer…

**The End.**

"Touch him… that's creepy" 

**_"He's so real…"_**

**_"Mecha-real"_**

_-- Boys at the pool. Artificial Intelligence._

**_Author's Note:_**_ This is the last chappy. Let me tell you that this is one story I enjoyed writing… and I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you have anything to tell me about this fic, please leave a review in Fanfiction.Net, and don't worry, I'll read all reviews, good or bad ones. Well, I guess that's all, folks. Have a nice summer!_

_Goodbye, from_

Danielle 


End file.
